Crimson Tears Dot the Sky
by Tsunake
Summary: When a fifteen-year-old male finds himself infused with the power's of Majin Buu after the Human Extinction Attack, he is torn with grief. All family dead, he must chose whether to take out his anger on the planet, or on the one who caused him this pain.
1. Fireworks from Hell

To my beloved readers. I know this story is much different then Chaos, Panic, and Deception. However, I loathed that story. I made Sarah too powerful, which was honestly not right. This story is somewhat similar, yet very different. Go on, flame me. I honestly do not care. All I know is that I see great potential in this story, whether you like it or not. I have improved my writing skills, and I was able to see the many flaws in my other story. In truth, I had no where else to go. Buu would not want anything else with a mere girl. Therefore, she would have died, and the world blown up, blah blah blah.....))

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

_Present time: 12: 26 PM_

_Date: Unknown_

_Time period: Majin Buu has just obtained the form known as Super Buu. Preparing to unleash the Human Extinction Attack._

_Fate has been altered. What will happen is uncertain. Who will win is uncertain. What** is** certain is that nothing will ever be the same again......_

_Minutes before the devastating attack._

"Sedar? Sedar!" A high, fluty voice pierced the stillness of the alley. There was a soft moan, a rustling of clothing as the young man stirred. "Sedar, what happened to you?!" Quick, anxious footsteps neared him, kneeling down on all fours to stare directly in his face. His brown leather jacket and torn blue jeans were splattered with blood, and she counted four new holes in his jeans, and two in his jacket. The young man moaned again, his dark brown eyes fluttering open to lock dazedly on the shimmering, wavering face of his younger sister. "Sedar......did they beat you up again?" Her delicate, pale face was set in a firm snarl of rage. A soft smile crept across his face. His thirteen-year old sister would do anything to protect him.

"Maybe if I wasn't so weak, I could defend myself......" The fifteen-year-old murmured softly, one bloodied and battered hand reaching up to gently touch the side of his sister's face. She grabbed his hand, firmly pressing it against her left cheek, her soft blonde hair caressing his hand.

"Don't ever say that again Sedar! You're strong. I know you are." The doubt was clear in her tone, ringing throughout the alley. He closed his eyes, turning his head away in shame. "Come on. Mom will be worried." She spoke softly, wrapping his arm around her neck and forcing him to stand with her. Then, supporting him, she slowly guided her brother out of the valley. "What did those freaks want this time?" She hissed, her icy blue eyes glaring angrily at the way ahead of them. Sedar glanced over at her, looking past her wavy blonde hair to see the grim expression on her face.

"Natsumi........" He began, then staggered, tensing and clinging to her so he would not fall.

"Don't you Natsumi me!" She snapped, sounding like an angry parent. Her tone softened as she gazed at her brother's state. "What did they do to you now? Honestly, why would they attack you when something like this is going on?"

Sedar shook his head, causing his spiky blue-dyed hair to sway slightly with the motion. Pain throbbed through his head and he winced, moaning quietly. "They.....they said they wanted to have fun before Majin Buu destroyed the planet......" He could feel Natsumi quivering in rage under his shaky limb. "It's all right, let it go..."

"You're pathetic!" Sedar rocked back, jerking his arm away to stare at her. Natsumi refused to look at him, though tears shimmered in her eyes. "You always act like they have the right to beat you up while you just sit and cower in the shadows. It's not right!" There was a moment of stunned silence, and Sedar wavered, nearly tipping over.

"....You're right." Natsumi shot him a hard glance, but stopped at the horrified expression on his face. "I....I always do that, don't I.......?" He blew out a sigh, a sigh that, he thought grimly, marked him as a coward.

"Sedar....."

"No, we need to get home. Let's go." Natsumi moved to help him as he harshly stated this, yet he shrugged her off. With a hurt expression on her face, she followed quietly, noticing he refused to limp anymore, even though blood was drizzling freely down his leg. They had used a knife or something to jab at him, for she could see the puncture wounds that lay in wait underneath the tears on his knees. Sedar was always the quiet one, very meek and.....well......a bit cowardly when it came to stuff like fighting and stuff. In fact, when he had come home with his spiky hair dyed blue, she could only stare. He wasn't one to pull something so bold like that. Suddenly, in front of her, Sedar froze, jerking her out of her memories.

"Hey look Natsumi......fireworks......." His husky voice was filled with awe. Natsumi blinked, stepping so that she was level with him and looked up. Amidst among the silvery clouds, pink sparkles raced elegantly across the sky. They seemed to be growing larger and larger, glittering with some unknown malice. Natsumi murmured softly, her icy eyes wide in wonder and child-like glee.

Sedar smiled softly, watching his sister's thrilled expression. They both loved fireworks with a passion, and had competitions to see who could make the biggest one. Suddenly, her face wavered, turning to horror and shock. His brown brows knitted together in confusion. Slowly, he looked back up at the so-called fireworks. They weren't just any normal fireworks. Long, pink tails streaked after them, similar to comets. A horrible, whining wind picked up, and thunder shook the earth, nearly knocking Sedar off his feet. Natsumi cried out, throwing herself in front of Sedar. Knocked off balance, Sedar fell to the ground, Natsumi falling heavily on top of him. With a grunt, blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth, running down to the base of his neck and forming a puddle. Forcing his eyes open, Sedar began to quiver as the pink streaks of light shot towards them. He could feel Natsumi shift, could feel her spot the streaks.

"N-Natsumi......" He choked, desperately trying to shove her off. She resisted, digging into the ground with her feet and bracing herself. The lights struck her body, cleaving huge, messy holes into her back. Sedar began to scream, desperately trying to get up. Blood pooled from her body onto his, drenching his clothes in it. He felt Natsumi stir, felt her hand seek his.

"S-Sed-dar.............." Then, she was gone. The life driven out of her like it had been snuffed by a candle. With heart-wrenching sobs, Sedar, though deprived of all energy, forced himself to sit up. That was when the last horrific light came. It drove through Natsumi's lifeless body, gutting her in half. Sedar choked on the blood filling his mouth, watching in horror as the light streaked towards him. Resisting, he threw up his arms, forming an X with his forearms. The blast struck the X full force, the massive cuts on his arms gleaming brilliantly. What happened next was unknown. Sedar was blasted off his feet, slammed into a nearby building. His head rolling back, he slid to the ground, the screams of the cursed lights and cries of humans filling his head just before he blacked out.

_A few hours later......_

"What a fucked up dream....." A soft, husky voice floated out of the seemingly dead man. Sedar stirred softly, reaching out with one hand to grasp the back of his head. His eyes were still firmly closed. With a moan, he rose, slowly opening his eyes. The wounds that littered his form were still there, yet seemed trivial to what he saw next. For a moment he stopped dead, horror, guilt, and fear running through him as he spotted Natsumi's mangled corpse. "No.........no, it can't be!" He whispered, taking painfully slow steps towards her. "NATSUMI!" He screamed, his voice spiraling up to the cold, uncaring sky.

"Natsumi..........." He fell to his knees, tears running down his face and splattering upon her own, leaving streaks on her blood coated skin. "Why Natsumi?! Why did you have to go and do something like that?!" Sedar's form jerked with silent sobs, and he reached up with one hand to cover his face. Eventually, his sobs slowed, his body relaxing as he took deep, shuddering breaths. "How.....how did I survive, while you couldn't?" He moaned quietly, wiping his tears on the back of his wrist. Cold, yet oddly soft material stroked his face. Freezing, his entire body became tense, while his breath came out in short, panting motions.

Slowly, cautiously, he brought his wrist down, expecting to find them mangled and charred from the blast. Where his forearms had been struck, there was now an odd type of clothing wrapping around them. It looked like a black gauntlet, yet strips of yellow surrounded the top and bottom. It covered up the back of his hand a bit, and stopped just before his elbow. "What.....?" Gingerly, he touched the thing, jerking his hand back as it seemingly pulsed under his fingertips. "What the hell is going on?!" He screamed, covering his hands with his face.

_And so, Sedar has been badly wounded, both physically and mentally. However, the torture does not stop here. It continues on, for he has a destiny. Yet, fate may alter this destiny, and it will be up to him whether he chooses to save, or destroy the planet. _


	2. Immense Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Maroon5.**

_Present Time: 2:43 PM_

The stench of blood and charred flesh was nearly unbearable in the usually bustling city. One man crept through the barren place, clutching his head and staggering back and forth. Occasionally, he would rant, scream, even sob. Half mad he was. Sedar twitched, slowing in front of the shattered apartment that his family had lived in. With a wrenched sob, he pushed open the burned door, not even noticing when it shattered under his touch, flying a good twenty-five yards away. Staggering inside, he averted his eyes from the bloody corpses sprawled over the receptionist's desk, making his way to the third door on the right. The door was locked. With shaking limbs, Sedar hammered on the door, flinching when it smashed, wooden pieces striking him in the face. Blood dripped into his eyes from the wounds, yet he did not stop to wipe it away as he limped inside.

His parents were no were to be found, yet the streaks of blood on the pasty white wallpaper was proof enough. For some odd reason, he could smell that they were dead. How, he did not know. Sedar was sure he knew exactly where their bodies were, yet he refused to find them. Seeing them would only convince him that they were dead. If he never saw, he didn't have to believe. With shaky hands, he ripped through his desk drawer, somewhat relieved when his fingers brushed the cold surface of his CD player. Relentlessly, he jammed the headphones on, his bloody finger lightly caressing the play button. With a soft _whirl_, the music began to play. Staggering, he found a slightly decimated chair to sit in. Lulled by the chords and strumming of the tune, Sedar relaxed a bit, closing his eyes and tipping his blood-drenched head back.

_How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable_

_So condescending, unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This double vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

((This song is by Maroon5. I do not own it, as stated in the disclaimer.))

Sedar's eyes snapped open, the brown pupils nearly as large as the entire white part of his eye. Leaning forward, he began to throw up, his stomach finally relieving itself after the day's horrific events. Finally, he stopped, though nausea forced his head to spin. Without warning, his stomach cramped violently, causing him to tip sideways and fall right in his own vomit. Spasming wildly, Sedar could only manage a wild, panicked grunting as the pain spread throughout his entire body. There was one last searing pain, and then it dissolved, leaving a cool, rather pleasant feeling. He lay on the ground, panting harshly. The entire room spun with the intensity of a roller coaster, yet it was hardly fun. After a few more moments, Sedar rolled to his feet, slipping and sliding in the vomit for a bit before he could regain his footing.

"Wha.......what the hell just happened?" He swept one spiky blue lock of hair out of his eyes, carefully avoiding the odd gauntlet-type thing attached to his wrist. Cautiously, he pressed one hand to his abdomen, as though trying to figure out what the massive pain spurt had been caused by. Sedar's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away as though it had just been impaled by spikes. "Holy....." He whispered, pressing his hand to his abdomen again. The thing was now rock hard. He could feel the muscle through his white t-shirt. Sedar wasn't fat. In fact, he was quite lean. However, he had no real muscles to speak of, for he didn't like sports much. His stomach now made it seem like he had done one hundred sit-ups every day since he was three.

"This is too weird....." Sedar mumbled, suddenly catching sight of his arm. The muscles had been bulked up to about four times their normal size. Prodding it gently, Sedar could only gape at the sheer thickness and power of his arm. He could even see the muscle through the brown sleeve of his leather jacket. "What......was that knife tipped with steroids or something?" With an amazed shake of his head, Sedar removed his headphones, exiting the apartment. He couldn't stay in there any longer. The fact that his parents were lying in the next room, dead, and all he could do was admire himself unnerved him greatly. After walking about five steps from the apartment, Sedar stopped dead, slowly glancing down at his legs. They too, had been bulked up to massive proportions, propelling him massive distances with ease.

"Wait....where the hell are the holes?!" Sedar gaped again, prodding at his completely hole-free pair of jeans. Ripping of his jacket, he held it up, shaking it and turning it completely around. Nothing. Quickly, Sedar began to pat his face, arms, and legs. No wounds either. It was as though he had never been in that fight. "Oh man.....okay......calm down......they drugged that knife or something....you're hallucinating." He muttered, pressing one hand to his head. He continued to walk, muttering to himself and shaking his head. Sedar still occasionally glanced down, waiting for the holes and wounds to reappear. They never did. A chill wind picked up, embracing him, then moving on to knock over a nearby trashcan. The noise vibrated throughout the city. Startled, Sedar jumped. Instead of merely leaping a few inches in the air, Sedar leaped a good two miles in the air. The wind pressed against him as he soared upward, threatening to crush him. By the time Sedar had reached the climax of his jump, he had his eyes snapped shut, whispering over and over that he was hallucinating. Cautiously, he opened one eye, then the other. The first thing he saw was the decimated city below him. That's when he came back down.

Screaming loudly, Sedar plummeted to the ground, his hair whipping wildly and his jacket fighting to free itself so it could fly in the wind. Spiraling, Sedar desperately continued screaming, unsure of how he had gotten up in the air, unsure of why he was healed, unsure of why he wasn't dead on the ground with Natsumi, but more importantly, unsure of how he had gotten up the air. Eventually, the shriek was torn from his body, shooting away from the obviously doomed soul. _Gonna die gonna die gonna die._ Sedar thought deliriously, watching as the foreboding cement loomed closer. The wind pushed against his body, giving him the feeling of sorta not really flight. Tears streamed from his eyes as the wind stung them viciously. Fighting furiously, he managed to get his legs under him.

_Three seconds till impact....three......two........one._

Sedar struck the ground with such force, that nearby buildings shivered, then collapsed. A massive crater appeared as he buried into the cement. If someone were to peer into the ground, they would find him, sprawled at the very center of the hole, perfectly intact. For a moment, he lay there, eyes wide. "Holy......holy!" He yelled, sitting up and scrambling out of the crater. With hands that hadn't been steady for a while, he ran them through his wind-swept hair, patting his entire body down. Nothing hurt. No bruises, no broken bones, nothing. Ah, wait. Not quite. With trembling fingers, he fingered a large scrape on his left cheek that continuously oozed blood. "I was......that was.......how did I only get a scratch?" He whispered in an awed tone. Suddenly, the wound quivered under his fingers, twitching and vibrating, yet _disappearing at the same time._ With a startled yell, he stumbled backwards, landing hard on his backside. After a moment, he cautiously felt the spot again. Nothing. The wound was gone.

"Jesus......" Sedar stood shakily. "What's happened to me?" Sedar began to pace around the crater, muttering frantically to himself, while occasionally running a hand through his hair. "Okay....so those assholes got some really strong drugs....now.....what kind of drug could do that? Heroine? Nah...well, maybe...." He paused, glancing towards the hole again. "Or.....or maybe......." He trailed off, tilting his head to one side without realizing it to think.

A guilty smile spread across his face, then quickly died as he remembered that everyone he knew or cared about was dead. After another moment of pondering, the fifteen-year-old blew out an angry breath, tossing his hands into the air. "Screw it. They're dead." Tensing his legs, Sedar quietly mused over the power he felt flowing through his now bulked up muscles. With a mighty push off the ground, he was soaring over the city. Ecstasy filled his thoughts, and a grin was plastered on his face. Without thinking about it, he flipped just before he hit the ground, straightening his body out until he was parallel with the ground. With his arms flattened against his sides, he shot up and away. _Holy hell! I'm flying!_ This sudden realization caused his entire body to shudder. The graceful soaring motions stopped, and instead, he began to plummet to the ground. "Whoa!" He yelled, frantically trying to fly again. No luck. With a screech, Sedar plowed headfirst into a building. Moments later, he reemerged, unscathed. "Oh.....ow.........." He pressed one hand to his head, a smile spreading across his face as he felt a bruise quiver, then disappear.

"Okay......now what did I do before?" Sedar pondered, his head tilting to the side as he considered. "Okay......it was almost as if I imagined using some force to push me off the ground...." No more then after a second of attempting the feat, Sedar realized he was hovering a good few yards off the ground. "All right!" He pumped one triumphant fist into the air. "Now....what if I......." He shot forward, then upward. Cries of sheer bliss and achievement floated over the horizon, yet no one was alive to hear them.

_And so, Sedar has realized that he has obtained great powers. The ability to regenerate, as well as flight. Yet, he has not discovered his gift of immense strength. Soon however, the time will come. He is now oblivious to all, using flight to escape the horrors of what has happened. They will catch up soon enough however.....much sooner than he would like...._


End file.
